This invention describes a device which combines the truing and dressing operations to refinish the surface of a peripheral grinding wheel of a cylindrical grinding machine with precise parallel tolerances when the grinder utilizes a Cubic Boron Nitride (CBN) grinding wheel.
Previous art has required either sequentially dressing and truing or, where combined, employing complex apparatus to dirve dressing and truing wheels each operating at different speeds relative to the grinding wheel.
It is evident that it would be desirable to carry out both operations in a single step while at the same time performing the operations with simple, economic equipment.
In the present invention, the truing and dressing device provides for dressing the grinding wheel to restore its geometric configuration to the original shape, truing for sharpening the wheel and a final dressing to remove any glazing and to remove a small layer of matrix bond to expose sharp particles of the CBN grinding wheel all in a single step. A dressing bar having an abrasive block is used in combination with a rotary diamond truing tool to obtain precise parallel to tolerances of the surface finish of the grinding wheel.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a cylindrical grinding machine truing and dressing device.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a truing and dressing device which performs both operations in a single step.
It is further an object of the invention to provide a device which utilizes simple, economic and easily replaced abrasive blocks for dressing.
It is further an object of the invention to provide a device which continuously and accurately advances the abrasive block throughout the dressing operation.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawing.